


бежать

by mfoer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfoer/pseuds/mfoer
Summary: кью просто хочется бежать. потому что после того, что было у них с 007, ходить на работу каждый день как ни в чем ни бывало — это явно выше его сил.





	бежать

кью просто хочется бежать. без оглядки, без сомнений, только вперед и вперед, так, чтобы ноги в кровь. хочется вернуться в прошлое и остановить самого себя. кто вообще ему сказал, что идти в ми-6 — хорошая идея? что работать на правительство — хорошая идея? что работать квартирмейстером для бонда — х о р о ш а я идея? он даже не знал его настоящего имени, этот идиот, он был в этом уверен. 

джеймс. кью перекатывал его имя у себя на языке (мысленно, разумеется), выпивая вторую по счету бутылку вина. сидя в полумраке в своей лондонской квартире, прислонившись к прохладной стене у окна. д-ж-е-й-м-с. оно ведь ему не подходит совершенно. джеймс это какой-то надменный и напыщенный индюк из палаты лордов, или адвокат, который каждое утро надевает парик и мантию и идет в зал суда. джеймс это официант в самом дорогом ресторане в ковент-гардене, одетый с иголочки, и долго и нудно предлагающий блюда или "самое изысканное шампанское для вас, сэр".  
к черту.  
джеймс — это кто угодно, но не он.  
е г о можно называть только бондом. потому что если назовешь джеймсом — то все, считай, пропал. 

кью просто хочется бежать. потому что после того, что было у них с 007, ходить на работу каждый день как ни в чем ни бывало — это явно выше его сил. смотреть на уверенное лицо бонда, его точеные скулы и голубые глаза с едва видимыми зрачками, словно двумя мишенями, глаза, холодом разливающиеся внутри (верх профессионализма, кто бы мог подумать) — больше было похоже на пытку, которую он сам для себя выбрал. и невозможно после того, как он видел все то же самое, но вывернутое наизнанку — раскрасневшееся лицо, расширенные зрачки, так, что глаза словно не голубые, а иссиня-черные. и лучше всего — сбившееся дыхание и покусанные яркие губы. 

все эти встречи, ночью, втайне, осторожно, чтобы никто не узнал.  
а потом, днем, в штаб-квартире — невыносимые, холодные осколки глаз и выглаженный костюм. новые миссии и задания. отточенное "кью" в его сторону, и ничего больше. 

в тот день, когда он на все это согласился, он подбросил монетку и выпала не та сторона. хотя он, кажется, знал о существовании той, обратной стороны еще с первого момента, когда увидел бонда. теперь главное выбрать, главное достучаться до нужной стороны и пробить эти чертовы стены вокруг бонда. 

кью просто хочется бежать. но он не бежит, а вместо этого кое-как берет прохладный телефон в руки, которые все еще немного трясутся.  
свет от экрана неприятно слепит глаза, а пальцы внезапно слишком влажные, чтобы набрать номер.  
но ему все-таки это удается.  
кью набирает номер и задерживает дыхание, пока на другом конце не разносится тихое, но уверенное:  
— слушаю.  
и он решается. это ведь не больно. как прыгнуть в холодную воду. главное только закрыть глаза.  
— джеймс?


End file.
